El mundo mágico de Winx
El mundo mágico de Winx (The Magic World of Winx en Inglés y Winx Questa È Magia en Italia) es la canción de cierre de los episodios de la 7ª Temporada de Winx Club. Letra |-|Español Latino= Juntas nada va a detenernos Hasta el final Puro corazón Somos las mágicas Winx Siempre, amigas por siempre Con nuestra amistad Tus sueños realizarás El mundo mágico de Junto a la magia de las Esta es la magia de las Winx |-|Inglés= Winx together 'Cause it's now or never All for one and one for all Get it on We are the magic Winx forever Fairies more than ever That's the way! Just don't give it up and believe in your dreams This is the magic world of Winx It's amazing what we're sharing And we knew it from the start We're the magic we're the friendship Lighting up each other's heart Come on now lets go we're on a mission again That's the way we roll together friends till the end You're my soulmate and we were fate Don't think twice and join the band And we'll be the magic Winx together 'Cause it's now or never All for one and one for all Get it on We are the magic Winx forever Fairies more than ever That's the way! Just don't give it up and believe in your dreams This is the magic world of Winx There's no limit to power Of a nature wild and free It's a rainbow made of flowers Come with us and you will see Come on now lets go we're on a mission again That's the way we roll together friends till the end Let your light shine, spread your sparkle Don't think twice and join the band And we'll be the magic Winx together 'Cause it's now or never All for one and one for all Get it on We are the magic Winx forever Fairies more than ever That's the way! Just don't give it up and believe in your dreams This is the magic world of You're in the magic world of We are the magic world of Winx |-|Italiano= Siamo fate Magiche e incantate Siamo luce ed energia Fantasia Noi siamo Winx questa è magia Gioia ed armonia Contro il male Insieme siamo più forte che mai Noi siamo Winx questa è magia È fantastico è speciale Stare fianco a fianco a te È un tesoro eccezionale Un'amica come te Lascia stare dai se qualche volta non va Non mollare mai e tutto si aggiusterà Il mio mondo gira con te Tu sei tutti i miei perché E in un solo istante... Siamo fate Magiche e incantate Siamo luce ed energia Fantasia Noi siamo Winx questa è magia Gioia ed armonia Contro il male Insieme siamo più forte che mai Noi siamo Winx questa è magia Nei tuoi occhi brilla il Sole È una luce magica È un arcobaleno in fiore Di emozioni e libertà Lascia stare dai se qualche volta non va Non mollare mai e tutto si aggiusterà L'amicizia è la scintilla Che ci accende di magia E in solo istante... Siamo fate Magiche e incantate Siamo luce ed energia Fantasia Noi siamo Winx questa è magia Gioia ed armonia Contro il male Insieme siamo più forte che mai Noi siamo Winx ancora Noi siamo Winx per sempre Noi siamo Winx questa è magia Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:The_Magic_World_of_Winx it:Winx_Questa_È_Magia Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones de la 7ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:7ª Temporada